


The Triangle

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, But Not Much, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Lee Minho just wanted to get his ear pierced. Nothing else. But he ended up with a lot more.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> lmao that summary is shit. You should still read this. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I played around with their ages. So Crown is actually the youngest he's around 22 or 23, while Sanghyeok and Kyungho should be around 27/28 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this anon who wanted a poly relationship between these guys :))))

Minho frowned when he saw the front of the tattoo and piercing shop. He looked into his wallet and sighed, hoping he had enough money for the stud he wanted to get through his earlobe. It was a simple earring but he’d always admired people who had body jewelry.

The college student walked into the shop, a bell ringing overhead, alerting the workers that he was here. The smell of leather assaulted the short boy along with the sound of rock music playing through the speakers situated in a corner of the room. 

Light shone onto the clean storefront from a huge set of windows showing off the main road Minho had just come from. A plant was placed next to a large front desk where a tall, bulky man sat looking over a book, phone pinched between his ear and shoulder as he scribbled something into it, probably a calendar. 

Minho pushed his round glasses up his nose, looking around. The place was light and open. Nothing like he’d imagined a tattoo parlour to be. He’d always imagined them dark with blood red walls. 

Not a place with soft looking leather couches, colourful art posters all over the walls and a completely tattoo-less front desk worker. Nothing seemed to match, but Minho had read online that this was the best place to get anything done if he ever had the chance. 

Minho had just been discharged from his two year military service not too long ago. He’d come home to his uncle, only to find the other man passed out drunk, while his older brother was nowhere to be found. 

The younger had done some digging and figured out his brother, Lee Hojong had fucked off to America or something along those lines. It finally made sense why no one had ever bothered to visit Minho on visitation days and why he’d never gotten an invitation to come back home during holidays. 

So he did the next thing he could. He scrounged up his last money, packed his bags and left for college. Thankfully, he’d gotten into university on a scholarship and finally Minho would be able to pursue his dreams. Away from his rotten family, barely getting by, but at least he didn’t need to worry. 

“What can I do for you?” The large guy had set down his phone and turned to Minho, looking him up and down, as though he wasn’t supposed to be in the store. 

“I want to get my ear pierced.” Minho explained. 

The guy nodded, “I’ll need some identification.” he explained, reaching out his hand when Minho handed the guy an identification card as well as student ID. It wasn’t the first time Minho was accused of being a minor. He had gone to the military, done his service and yet people still thought he was seventeen for some reason. 

“Alright… I think… Kyungho is free in about half an hour. He just went for lunch but should be back soon if you’re willing to wait?” The guy asked. 

Minho shrugged, “Yeah…” 

The guy smiled, “I’m Jongin by the way. Co-owner of this establishment. I do the business while Kyungho runs the art side of it all.” He stretched out his hand and shook it, Minho smiling awkwardly. 

“Nice to meet you…” Minho trailed off. 

He went over to the couch, swung his backpack around and pulling out his book about child psychology. He still had to finish some readings and Minho prided himself in doing all his work to keep up his grades for his scholarship. 

He was completely engrossed in the reading, highlighting important terms and adding in little side notes in pencil on the side to make sure to study up on specific details, when someone clasped their hand on his shoulder, shaking him from his studies. 

Minho jumped and stared at the person who just walked over. It wasn’t Jongin, who wasn’t behind the counter anymore, but a different man. 

The man was broad shouldered, but looked lean and in shape. He was definitely taller than Minho with a perfectly cut jawline to accentuate his handsome features. His eyes were small slits, hidden behind framed glasses, dark hair styled back out of his face. 

Minho trailed his eyes down the mans’ body, lingering on his arms. He could see a half sleeve tattoo peeking out from under the loose black and white t-shirt he was wearing. His jeans were ripped at the thighs, another tattoo showing in the hole. 

Minho couldn’t breathe. This person was  _ gorgeous _ . 

Behind the man stood someone else looking the complete opposite. He had dark hair, also glasses, but that was where the similarities ended. He was skinny, lanky, Minho could tell, his lips seemed to tilt upwards giving him a slight mischievous look. 

His arms were crossed in front of his chest. The man worse an expensive looking dark suit, black and white with a grey tie. The suit seemed to smooth perfectly along his thin legs, the suit jacket making his shoulders look broader than they were. 

Minho felt like he was choking. That man was also  _ handsome _ . 

What did he do to deserve this? 

“You okay kid?” The guy with the half sleeve tattoo asked, waving his hand in front of Minho’s vision, making the college student wake up from his daydream and face reality. The gorgeous man had spoken to him. He had said actual words, asked a questions, which warranted a response from Minho. 

“I’m… I’m fine… sorry.” 

“Okay… so Jongin told me you wanted to get your ear pierced right? I’m Kyungho who’ll be assisting you.” The man smiled and Minho thought he would die. 

“Here is some paper work Jongin should have made you fill in already, but he obviously didn’t.” Kyungho sat back up, having crouched down by Minho, turning to the other man and mumbling something to him. 

Minho didn’t want to look, didn’t want to intrude because it was clear they were having a private moment. He focused solely on the paperwork at hand rather than the sweet couple right by him saying their goodbye to one another. 

Of course two such beautiful people would be together. Of course Minho had no chance with anyone like that. He was a struggling university student who lived with four other guys in a terrible apartment and worked at a coffee shop two blocks away to try and survive. 

“Cool everything is in order.” Kyungho grinned looking over the paperwork and then escorting Minho to the back of the shop where different chairs were set up, probably for different tattoos or piercings and stuff. 

“Choose a stud or ring you’ll like.” Kyungho pointed to a glass case where a bunch of different pieces of jewelry were set up. Minho took his time, looking at the different prices and sizes. Then he found one within his price range that looked really nice and simple, just what he’d wanted. 

“This one?” He pointed to it and Kyungho smiled, the action making Minho’s heart race. The smaller schooled his face into his usual scowl. 

The whole piercing happened pretty quickly. Kyungho worked fast and efficient, wiping the earlobe down, clamping it, before telling Minho to take a deep breath. He used a disinfected needle to pierce through the lobe. A sharp pain made Minho hiss but it was over just as quick as it all began. 

“Looks good.” Kyungho grinned to the other. His smile was vibrant, eyes almost disappearing. Minho wondered how the other could still see, but he enjoyed the view of his piercer to the full extent, hoping he wasn’t being too obvious. 

“So you just have to make sure it doesn’t infect…” Minho stopped listening, only enjoying the sound of Kyungho’s smooth deep voice. 

Minho used the last of his money to pay for the piercing thanking the handsome man over and over for the piercing. 

Minho left quickly after, finally able to breathe again once he was a block down the street from the tattoo shop. He tried to calm his beating heart down, but couldn’t. How could two people be so handsome and even exist in the same room? Someone out there was out to get Minho and kill him. 

His ear continuously throbbed with every move, the new piercing still fresh and painful, but Minho thrived in that pain. He loved it. He’d always wanted to pierce his ears, but his uncle had told him he’d look like a girl and then the military happened, so obviously Minho could only do this once he lived alone. 

Alone, away from his family. Because it was clear Minho didn’t live alone. 

He walked back to the shabby apartment he shared with four younger, far too crazy boys. 

There was small tiny Jaeha. A dance major who was probably, most likely, a stripper to make ends meet. He was small, sweet looking, but had the foulest of mouths from all the inhabitants in their little apartment. He looked sweet, but his personality was the complete opposite, swearing at anyone who dared look his way. 

Jaeha’s roommate was Minseung, an awkward, lanky computer science major, and probably the only one in their apartment who would get a job right out of college. He was quiet, reserved and very introverted. He prefered watching anime and Harry Potter over going out and interacting with others. 

Gunmo slept on the couch in the living room, paying the least rent out of everyone, therefore not warranting his own room. He was a fine arts major, specifically trying to become a sculptor. The guy was constantly dirty and couldn’t help but paint or draw on everything around him. 

Minho shared a room with a lanky, overgrown giraffe by the name of Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk was a music major, much like Minho, though Jaehyuk wanted to become a producer. He had his overpriced laptop as the only thing of value in his whole place. He’d spent all his earnings on it. 

Minho was the oldest. He’d been put into school a year late as a child and then went into the army straight out of high school to escape his unlce’s hellhole of a home. So he’d met Jaehyuk in a theory class and the younger seemed to fall in love with Minho, following him everywhere. 

Minho was doing a double major in primary school education and music. His dream was to become a teacher, a primary school teacher, and hopefully also be able to teach music. He loved playing guitar, loved to listen to music and write it and he hoped to share this love with young children and instill it in them as well. 

“Hyung! That looks so cool!” Jaeha shouted from the living room where he was sitting on Gunmo, who didn’t even seem to notice the weight of the smaller boy on him, and continued to write something down in his notebook. 

Minho looked over to the younger and smiled, pointing to his newly pierced ear. The younger only nodded vigorously, throwing thumbs up his way and grinning happily. 

The apartment was small, crowded and loud most of the time, things Minho hated, but it was warm and the guys he lived with had become his family. Minho felt this need to make sure Jaeha came home alright from his nightly dance routines. He always made sure that Minseung didn’t forget to drink water when he was coding and Minho always brought cookies when Gunmo looked like he would have a mental breakdown. These young guys were his family. 

The oldest went into his room, hoping to finish some of his readings before going to sleep. He had an early morning shift at his job the next day along with Jaehyuk who wasn’t home yet from a study date. 

Mornings were awful and Minho hated them. He detested getting up early and hated how he was expected to be in a good mood. Minho had stayed up a tad too long the night before reading in his child psychology book for an upcoming quiz. He just wanted to make sure everything would work out and his grades wouldn’t slip. 

“This is horrendous.” Jaehyuk groaned, “Why did we agree to opening shifts?” 

“Because we chose afternoon classes so we can’t have closing shifts.” Minho grunted filling up his to-go mug with coffee. He had managed to brush his hair from his face, glasses atop his nose crookedly as he struggled to move to the entrance and tried to fit his feet into a pair of shoes.

“Hyung those belong to Jaeha. His feet are smaller than yours.” Jaehyuk sighed, handing Minho a different pair of shoes which actually belonged to the older, yet shorter, boy. The pair made it down their apartment and to their work in record time to open up shop along with two other employees. 

“I can’t believe Wangho went to a different store. That traitor.” Seongjin sighed, unwrapping the sandwiches on the display. 

Yongin nodded, looking over the machines before the first customers entered, “All because of love.” 

Minho enjoyed his work. He had recently been promoted to shift lead, giving him some more control over how to run the show. He felt he’d made a few small changes for the benefit of the employee and customers. The others enjoyed working with Minho, even if they had to help him get some of the ingredients off the shelves at times. 

The morning began like any other. The four of them rushed around and worked as quickly as possible. Mornings were always the hardest since most came in for their early coffee and many people were in a rush to get everything done quickly. 

“Jae, you need help?” Minho asked from the cash while the younger was working on two drinks at the same time. 

Yongin was busy trying to make a sandwich in the oven for someone, while Seongjin was working on an iced tea. 

Jaehyuk nodded, grinning and finishing the drinks, shouting out the names of the people on the cup who the drinks belonged to. They came and picked up their coffee before more cups were handed to Jaehyuk to make. 

It was a constant ebb and flow of work. People came and went, thanking the workers before rushing off to class or work. Not many people stayed in the mornings to sit around and chat. Just in and out, as quickly as possible. 

Finally, after two hours of constant rush, the four guys had a small break. Yongin collapsed onto a chair right by the cash, letting out an exhausted gasp. Minho didn’t fare much better, feeling slightly lightheaded from lack of sleep and food. 

He’d been too engrossed in his school work the night before and hadn’t felt comfortable eating too much before getting the piercing. He was tired, cranky and wanted to just sit down for five minutes and take a breather. 

He pulled the baseball cap up a little. All employees had to wear hats to keep hair out of the way. The sleeves of the black sweater he’d pulled on in the morning, still half asleep, kept sliding down his arms and finally Minho realized he’d worn Jaehyuk’s sweater. That was why it had been so large. 

He moved to the chair opposite Yongin, sitting down for a moment and taking a small break. His back cracked uncomfortably, but he just had to take some time to gather his thoughts before going back behind the counter to serve whoever it was that had just walked in. 

Minho didn’t pay attention and failed to hear the overly complicated order of whoever it was that was ordering. 

Minutes later Jaehyuk had finished the drink and handed it to the stranger who promptly let out a disgusted sound after tasting the drink. 

“This isn’t half fat.” The guy exclaimed. 

Minho perked up when he realized that Jaehyuk was struggling. He heard the younger stutter out an apology and that he would re-do the order right away. 

“What’s happening?” Minho walked behind the counter and next to Jaehyuk, looking at his roommate and closest friend, then over to the guy who had ordered the drink. 

Only to stop dead in his tracks, breath hitching, eyes widening. This was the extremely good looking guy from the tattoo shop. The boyfriend! The one in the suit and who looked all official. 

He was once again clad in a suit, perfectly ironed three piece with a thick dark blue tie. A large grey coat was thrown over his shoulders, towering over Minho almost. He was just as beautiful as the day before, eyes dark and mysterious behind his glasses. 

“I… I think I made the drink wrong.” Jaehyuk stuttered, turning to the stranger, ‘Lee Sanghyeok’ if Minho could read correctly on the side of the cup that had the wrong drink inside. 

“Next time something is wrong, please refrain from screaming at my colleagues and calmly ask for the lead or manager.” Minho tried to smile at the good looking guy, but it came out more of a grimace. 

Jaehyuk was never good with scolding. He worked and learnt better when someone slowly explained his mistake to him. Someone shouting at him about a wrong drink would only crush the young boys’ confidence. 

The guy looked at Minho and his eyes also widened when he recognized him from the tattoo shop. He looked the shorter boy over, handing the drink back to Minho. 

“Make me a new one then.” The guy explained and rattled off an impossibly complex order. 

Minho turned to the coffee machine, rolling his eyes in the process, making sure the guy didn’t see, “With an order like that no wonder he got it wrong.” He muttered, but the customer still seemed to hear. 

“Wangho never got it wrong.” He explained. 

“Wangho moved stores. So if you want to have your coffee perfect go there. It’s in the business district. You look like you’d fit in.” Minho explained. 

He was cranky and it was too early to take any shit from anyone, even if they were beautiful beyond comparison. The shorter boy wasn’t in any mood to deal with some rich, stuck up, soon-to-be business man wearing an overly expensive suit. 

He made the drink and handed it to the guy, “Hope this one is to your liking.” 

The guy took a sip and then sighed happily, “Thank you.” he looked at the name tag that Minho had pinned to his apron, “Gu Junpyo?” 

Minho smiled and nodded, “Good. Now have a wonderful day sir.” He made sure to add in as much sugar as he could into that sentence, hoping the beautiful, yet awful man would leave. He really wasn’t in the mood for anymore small talk. 

All the guys had decided to put random names on their nametag. Seongjin had decided that Minho had to put a name of a Lee Minho character as his. Seongjin had given himself the name ‘Seokjin’ after famous BTS singer. Yongin decided to put Keumjo since the Kpop star was who popped up on naver when someone looked up his name and Jaehyuk put Park Jaehyung in reference to a singer. 

“Why was he such an asshole? Why are the hot ones always assholes?”Seongjin sighed, counting the water bottles in the front shelf. 

Their shift ended quickly after that. There weren’t any more incidents, just Jaehyuk spilling some milk and Minho almost getting crushed by a box of tea bags he was trying to get from a shelf to fill up their tea collection. 

The next shift workers showed up around one, letting everyone else get off work. 

“I have to go to my teaching ethics class.” Minho shouted as he left down the road, Jaehyuk, waving goodbye, off to his own class of composing theory. 

Later that day Minho walked into his shared apartment, only to find Jaeha and Minseung looking at something on their computer, squealing and aww-ing at whatever was on the screen. 

“What is it?” Minho asked curiously, walking over. 

“Hyung!” Jaeha exclaimed, “We need a dog.” 

Minho stopped dead in his tracks, head tilting to the side, hoping he misheard the younger guy. Their apartment was tiny. It barely fit five people. The only reason five people were even allowed to live in this tiny place was because Gunmo’s cousin’s girlfriends’ sister owned the place. 

It was as though Minho short circuited. He stood there, staring at his younger friends for a moment before he blew up, “A dog?!” 

Minseung nodded, “Yes hyung. They’re so cute!” 

“Guys… who will feed this dog? What money will we use? Where will he sleep? Can we even keep pets? Who will train him? Who will clean him up and the mess he’ll make?!” 

Jaeha and Minseung both pouted, mumbling things about Minho being a total buzzkill. They huddled closer to their computer, ignoring the oldest and continuing to look at images of puppies on the adoption website they found. 

“I’m being a realist here guys… please don’t get a dog... “ Minho begged, “If we had more money and more space it would be awesome to own one, but in our current situation it just wouldn’t be fair! Dogs need to run around and have space, all things we cannot give the dog here.” 

The other two pouted but nodded, “Fine…” 

“Thanks guys… once we are rich we’ll get one.” Minho smiled, ruffling Minseung’s hair. 

Days passed and Minho became so engrossed in his school work he completely forgot all about those two beautiful men. He focused solely on his classes and all the things he had to finish by the end of the week. Not to mention his early morning shifts were killing him. 

Minho wasn’t getting enough sleep, he knew that. He also knew sleep was vital for his brain to function properly, but no matter how many times he tried to tell himself to go to bed early, something new popped into his head. Like he knew he had stuff to do. It was like his brain refused to shut off at all times. 

Minho was rushing down the road, right by the law library, his favourite library to study in because it smelled of old books and was the most quiet, when he felt extremely lightheaded. He stopped walking, backpack weighing him down with too many books as well as a guitar slung over his small shoulder, dwarfing him almost. 

Black dots littered his vision and before he could stop it, he passed out. 

Moments later he woke back up, on the cold rocky ground of the university campus. Someone was leaning over him, looking on with concerned eyes. Two guys… two familiar guys. One with a half sleeve tattoo and black hair while the other was dressed in a button down tucked into expensive looking jeans. 

“What the…?” Minho asked sitting up, rubbing his head awkwardly. 

He felt sick to his stomach, everything spinning around him and with bated breath he realized he was late for his study time. He’d booked a study room in the music and visual arts building to work on some music therapy notes he’d taken down in his child psychology class. If he wouldn’t show up within ten minutes of the assigned time his spot would be given to the next available student waiting for a study room. 

Minho wanted to get up and run off, but his whole body felt like led. He was tired, too heavy to move and his head was spinning worse and worse with every breath he took. He felt sick and pitiful on the floor. He only hoped his guitar didn’t break when he’d fallen before. 

“Stop moving so much.” The guy with the tattoo’s, Kyungho, exclaimed awkwardly. 

“I have to go.” Minho panted, already out of breath. He was cold, shivering on the ground. He was so tired, but knew he had to go and work on his assignments. 

“You’re sick!” Lee Sanghyeok, the fancy guy, exclaimed, “You’re shivering and you can barely move an inch without looking like you’ll throw up. Just take a moment to breathe.” 

Minho growled and tried to rip himself away from the couple, “I’m fine. I just need to finish my assignments and I’ll be fine.” He got up, forcing his body to follow along, only to stumble and almost fall all over again. 

How pathetic. Minho felt like such an idiot. 

“What are you guys even doing here?” Minho growled when Kyungho moved him to the nearest bench, sitting on his right, while Lee Sanghyeok sat down to his left, both looking awfully concerned for practical strangers. 

“Well Sanghyeokkie here is actually a law student. He’s been interning during the week but he had to see a prof today about some stuff for his internship.” Kyungho explained. 

He seemed far more open out of the two. Friendly smiles and sweet deep voice along with open and approachable body language. Kyungho just seemed like someone who anyone would want to be friends with. 

“Me? I’m finishing my masters degree in art therapy on the side.” Kyungho explained, “I run the shop with Jongin, but I felt like doing something else as well so I thought going back to school and getting a masters degree would be fun.” 

MInho scoffed, “Okay. So you go to university here. Nice. Now I really have to get to studying.” 

“Please just wait a bit… you just passed out from exhaustion. Can we call anyone to take you back home?” Kyungho asked, eyes wide and desperate, trying to keep Minho from running off once more. 

“No. Please I just.. I’m feeling anxious knowing I should study but I’m not.” Minho admitted. He hoped the other two would listen and let him finally go. 

“Okay okay okay, how about this? Come into the law library and study with us? I’ve got a paper to finish and Sanghyeok has to do some research for a case.” Kyungho tried to explain, “That way we can keep a lookout for you, to make sure you don’t pass out again, and you can study. Then later we’ll walk you home or you can have a friend take you home.” 

Minho rolled his eyes and sighed. He figured this was the only way he could get to study. This Kyungho guy was more persistent than he thought. 

Minho agreed and got up, only for Sanghyeok to grab the guitar and swing it over his shoulder without another word. 

“I can carry my own shit. Thank you.” Minho was about to grab at the guitar to tug it back into his arms, but Sanghyeok shook his head. 

“I don’t want it to break in case you pass out again.” 

Minho was fuming. This guy was once again getting on his nerves. How could one individual have such a rotten personality, yet be so god damn good looking? It wasn’t fair. Minho wished the other had never opened his rotten mouth. 

They got to the library and found a table in the back completely empty. Sanghyeok put the guitar down, leaning it next to the spot Minho had chosen. 

“What’s your name by the way?” Kyungho asked, whispering quietly. He chuckled awkwardly, “We saved you from a near death and you never even introduced yourself.” 

Minho glared at the pair, “I’m Lee Minho.” 

Sanghyeok raised an eyebrow at him, “I thought it was Gu Junpyo?” 

Minho chuckled, “Wouldn’t you like to figure out what my real name is.” He muttered, then shut the other two boys up by ramming his musical therapy book onto the table, flipping through the pages and reaching where he needed to find out the information for his term paper. 

Minho had opted into a full five courses this semester. Taking child psychology, music theory as well as teaching ethics and two more music classes. He enjoyed them all, but his child psychology class had to be his favourite. He couldn’t wait to be in a classroom with kids and teach them and for that he had to at least try and understand a child’s mind. 

Minho loved kids. It didn’t seem like it at first with his rough demeanor, but children were pure. There was always something good about kids, and he just enjoyed how true they were. Kids wonderful and Minho couldn’t wait to teach and help them grow. 

The three of them just sat in silence. Sanghyeok typing away on his laptop, letting out a whine or a grunt when something wasn’t working out, only to move his chair back and rush into the deep walls of books in the library, looking up something in the different law books around. 

Kyungho was reading in his textbook and also writing stuff into his laptop but far less dramatic than the other young man. He merely hummed, finger tapping at his chin when he was slightly confused and then went back to writing about whatever it was that he was working on. 

Minho didn’t know how much time had passed, but he had finished half of his term paper. He was quite satisfied with his work, couldn’t even believe he’d been so productive that day. 

“We should go eat.” Kyungho announced, slapping his expensive macbook shut. 

“I’m going to call my friend and let him know to come get me.” Minho stated, pulling out the shabby old phone he had. He couldn’t afford a better phone, most of his money going into the apartment and food. 

Sure, Hojong, his brother, sent money from the US every month, but Minho refused to use it and he just added the thousands of dollars that would make his life so much easier, into the emergency fund him and his roommates had started when they decided to live together.  

“No you’re coming with us.” Kyungho exclaimed, “You look like you haven’t had a decent meal in years.” 

Minho sighed in defeat. He felt he would not get rid of these guys for the rest of the day, “You’re paying then.” 

Both guys nodded, “No problem.” 

Minho wondered how odd the three looked. Kyungho in his black shirt with tattoos visible, his hair black, a stud going through his ear cartilage. His jacket was slightly ripped and made out of leather, looking more like he belonged in a gang than onto a university campus, while holding onto Sanghyeok’s hand. 

Sanghyeok looked all prim and proper in his dress shirt. His jacket suited him well, making him look broader than he really was. His glasses were perfectly clean, his skin a perfect tone with no pimple in sight. 

And then there was Minho with a huge backpack, oversized guitar and drowning in Minseung’s summer camp hoodie. Minho felt like he didn’t fit with these two guys and yet they dragged him along. 

They got to a restaurant that Minho would have never even dreamed of entering. It wasn’t fancy by any means, a regular family restaurant, but it was still way above his price range. Minho opted to buy ingredients at the local market and cook for himself, since it was the cheapest option when it came to food. 

They got a booth, Sanghyeok and Kyungho sitting down across from Minho who felt like he was about to be interviewed by the pair rather than go out to eat with them. He looked down at the menu to avoid their stares hoping to find something cheap on it. 

He knew that Kyungho had said he’d pay, but Minho didn’t know the guy so he couldn’t trust him just yet. And if this was all a trap, then Minho wouldn’t get the most expensive thing on the menu. 

“I’ll have some water to drink and just a salad.” Minho told the waitress when she’d come back over to see what they would eat. 

Sanghyeok and Kyungho both raised their brows at Minho, ordering their own huge portions of food. 

“So how did you guys meet?” Minho asked, pointing to the obviously clasped hands. 

Sanghyeok flushed red quickly, pulling away a bit from his boyfriend, Kyungho not letting go, only pulling the other tighter. 

“We met at a club. It was the first time Sanghyeok went out. He was so awkward it was adorable. You see his family as a bit overprotective and he didn’t get to leave his estate at all while growing up… so once he went to college his friends dragged him to a club right away and I met him there. So romantic.” He chuckled making the other slap him on his toned chest. 

Minho couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise. What kind of parents didn’t let their kids leave their estate? That seemed like some messed up horror movie plot. 

“He tried to make me dance, I refused and then he wouldn’t leave me alone until I dated him.” Sanghyeok explained. 

It made sense then why Sanghyeok seemed a bit at odds with social situations at times. How he seemed so desperate for Wangho to make his coffee, someone he knew and trusted, if growing up he’d always been surrounded by the same people his parents had allowed to be around him. 

“Thankfully now Sanghyeok can walk around without freaking out all the time. He used to be so adorable and innocent.” Kyungho went to pinch his boyfriends’ cheek only for Sanghyeok to push him away. 

Their food soon turned up, a huge plate of ribs for Sanghyeok and a platter of chicken for Kyungho, while a bowl of lettuce with sauce was handed to Minho. All three smiled at the waitress who walked off after bowing. 

Minho mixed his sad salad around, finding a single cherry tomato buried under the lettuce. 

“Here.” Sangheyok held out a piece of rib for Minho, “You need meat too.” He added on, pointing once more to the rib he wanted Minho to take. 

The shorter did and thanked Sanghyeok, biting off it, letting the meat fall off the bone. 

Dinner went quickly, Sanghyeok and Kyungho constantly giving pieces of their food to Minho who awkwardly accepted and took the bites offered. He wasn’t used to people taking care of him. He’d always relied on himself and now he was the oldest of his group of friends. He’d been the one to take care of them. 

Once the bill arrived it was Sanghyeok who stole it from Kyungho, putting his credit card with it, handing it back to the waitress who blushed awkwardly, stumbling over her words. She was completely flustered due to the two good looking men. 

“Mind if we walk you back?” Sanghyeok asked Minho. 

The shorter shrugged, “i think I can managed to get home myself.” 

“Please let us walk you back?” Kyungho whined. 

Minho shrugged, “Fine…” He sighed, pulling his bag on, Sanghyeok once again taking the guitar case and swinging it over his own shoulder. 

The three walked in comfortable silence. Minho thought she should feel like a third wheel. He was a third wheel, but somehow hanging around Kyungho and Sanghyeok only made him feel.. Included? It was odd, seeing that the two had clearly been together for years. 

Minho wished they just weren’t so good looking. Kyungho with his rough edges while Sanghyeok was all cut and dry perfect. It was weird and yet comforting. Minho didn’t know how he fit with the two. His odd height, bad attitude and terribly foul mouth really didn’t seem to fit with these two and yet he felt so comfortable. 

They made it to the run down apartment building, “Thanks.” Minho smiled, “For studying and the food.” 

Kyungho grinned, eyes diseappering into slits, “No problem. We can do it again soon. On Monday’s and Wednesday’s my shop is closed because I’m in school. We can do it then. Or come by the tattoo shop. It’s usually pretty quiet so it’s a nice place to study.” He added on, moving forward to engulf Minho in a hug, strong, buff arms squeezing the shorter boy tightly. 

Sanghyeok smiled awkwardly as well and moved to embrace Minho who felt so small between the two. 

“Thanks…” Minho smiled, taking his guitar and then moving to go inside, “I’ll see you around.” 

He walked to the elevator and got in, not looking back at the pair that was standing by the glass entrance doors. 

Only once the elevator closed did Minho realized he didn’t have their numbers. 

He walked into his apartment to a shouting match between Gunmo and Jaeha, nothing new there, and walked into his room right away, dropping onto his bed, taking a pillow and squeezing it to his chest. 

Fuck feelings. Fuck… Minho hated feelings, especially these butterfly feelings in his belly. Why did two guys, who were clearly in love and dating, giving him these stupid feelings? 

Minho sighed and tried to turn over and sleep. But images of a smiling Sanghyeok and a grinning Kyungho haunted him. 

Minho hated catching feelings and as he tugged at the earring he sort of wished he’d never gotten the damn thing. If he hadn’t gone and gotten it, he would have never met Kyungo and Sanghyeok and he would have never felt like this. 


	2. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I love these two new friends of yours!” Gunmo cheered as he bit into the fresh bread from the baker. He chewed loudly, lips smacking together in happiness as he continued to eat without a care in the world. 

Beside him Jaeha was also digging in. 

Minho was frustrated though. There he’d been working hours on end, making himself sick to help provide for his roommates and closest friends and yet a couple of guys just showed up in his life, didn’t leave him alone and forced Minho to take their handouts. He hated this feeling, of being taken care of, as though he was some fragile thing that needed their help. 

But he didn’t. He was fine. He’d been fine his whole life. He practically grew up alone and now these guy were trying to get all chummy with him… thinking that buying him groceries and dropping them off at his place wasn’t going to work. 

Minho didn’t need their pity. He didn’t want it. He was fine on his own and he was going to let them know. 

“I can’t believe that guy who shouted at me for making the coffee wrong is actually super nice.” Jaehyuk grinned rushing to the table before the others ate everything. 

Minho was the only one not eating. He refused to take these handouts. Instead he turned away from the other four and went to his room, pulling out a book to work on some homework. He had an exam coming up and he wanted to review the last chapter a third time so he knew he was ready. He couldn’t get a bad grade. He didn’t want to fail a single question.

It had been weeks since he officially met Sanghyeok and Kyungho. The two were nice and sweet and seemed like all around swell guys. Minho didn’t have anything against them, but then they followed him home a few times and saw the terrible living conditions the five young students had to endure and the two decided to ‘help out’ or something along those lines. 

Minho was more annoyed than anything. He felt as though they were looking down on him, as though they felt he couldn't provide for his friends and his own life. But that wasn’t the only reason he was annoyed. 

Minho was annoyed at himself. He wanted to punch himself in the face when he kept thinking about the pair and just how perfect they were together… he hated how he wished he could fit in between them somehow. Could become part of their love. He knew it wasn’t fair, but he had grown this humongous crush on both Sanghyeok and Kyungho… and he felt disgusting. Lusting for taken men. 

The short young man let out a frustrated shout when he realized he’d been thinking about them again rather than focusing on his book, whipping the innocent study material across the room, pages whipping through the air. 

He let out a frustrated shout again, annoyed at the whole situation. He had to clear his head… had to leave the four walls he’d been confined into for the past week and half due to midterm season. He’d only ventured out for class and to go to the library. Minho had to leave for five minutes. 

He walked out of his room, the others looking at the oldest with wide eyes. It wasn’t often that Minho lost his patience. He didn’t want to worry them in any way usually, but the whole situation of having  _ feelings _ was eating him up and he had to get away for awhile. 

“I’m going for a walk. Don’t wait up.” He muttered. 

“Hyung! Don’t stay out too late we have the opening shift tomorrow!” Jaehyuk exclaimed. 

Minho rushed out the door, ignoring the cold wind whipping against his naked arms. He’d forgotten a sweater, dressed in fluffy oversized pyjama pants and an old Star Wars shirt that had once belonged to Jaehyuk. He’d stuck his feet into a pair of slippers, ignoring everything around him, just enjoying the fresh air for a few moments. 

Of course he couldn’t enjoy the freedom too long without his anxieties catching up to him. Thoughts of studying whirling through his mind within moments of taking in his new surroundings. He knew he shouldn’t have left but he also hadn’t been taking in any information so having stayed in his room would have also been useless and counterproductive. 

At least he tried to tell himself that. A less rational part of himself wanted to refuse this and that caused his usual anxiety to grip at his throat and squeeze. But he wouldn't’ let it get as bad as it usually got. At least he tried not to. 

Lights of stores lit up the stores of the streets. People walking by, doing their last minute shopping. Thankfully most closed late and people could still go out after work or classes. Minho pushed by a huge crowd of people, wanting to go to the closest GS25 for a role of gimbap, having refused the bread Kyungho had gotten him and his roommates earlier in the day. 

Minho was about to turn the corner into the alley where the entrance to the convenience store was when he heard arguing coming from a few meters away. He immediately recognized the voice of Kyungho. 

Minho wanted to ignore it, wanted to move on, but his heart couldn’t help but want to know what was going on with his crush. He knew it was wrong, but he quickly walked down where he heard the voices, the argument getting louder with every step he took. 

He moved towards a nice looking restaurant, a little bit too fancy for his liking, but Minho knew Sanghyeok and Kyungho could afford a place like this easily. 

“Why can’t you just accept the fact that your son and I are in love?” Kyungho growled at an elderly pair. 

Minho could tell right away that they were Sanghyeok’s parents. The man looked like a slightly older replica of the aspiring lawyer. His hair grey in the corners, wrinkles from age adorning his face. The same upward tilted lips. It was as though Minho was looking at Sanghyeok in twenty years. 

The woman was short and dainty and had the same awkward mannerism as Sanghyeok. The way she seemed to not be paying attention, but was actually taking in everything around her, just merely watching rather than actually getting involved… it was just the same as how Sanghyeok seemed to behave. 

“Our son was not a queer… He wasn’t like this until he met you! I knew we should have made him do university over the internet. Letting him out of our sight was a mistake.” The man growled, hand reaching out to grab at Sanghyeok. 

Minho was shocked when he tugged the law student close. Sanghyeok winced when the grip tightened around his wrist. 

“Hold up!” Minho jumped forward, not even caring, “Let go of him you’re hurting him!” He shouted, pointing a finger at the older man who was completely taken aback by Minho showing up out of nowhere. 

Minho saw as Sanghyeok’s eyes widened in shock at seeing Minho in the area and even standing up to him. Minho couldn’t let him be bullied and pulled around by the older man though. He hadn’t done anything wrong and if there was one thing Minho hated it was people using their strength against those weaker. 

He’d been bullied and pushed around by his own family for years. His older brother being the only decent one to ever care for Minho, but even he abandoned him while he’d been in the army. Minho wasn’t going to let someone he cared for be treated in a similar manner. 

“Minho?!” Kyungho gasped, “What are you doing here?” 

“You know him?!” Sanghyeok’s father exclaimed, glaring at Minho, not letting go of Sanghyeok at all. 

Minho wanted to answer, wanted to look at Kyungho, but his eyes zoned in on Sanghyeok and his pained, red face. Physical and emotional pain. He could tell how embarrassed the other was to have Minho come in and defend him against his father. 

“I’m his friend from school. Sanghyeok-hyung has let me study with him from time to time. Now like I said. Let. Him. Go.” Minho growled, “He’s clearly uncomfortable with you holding him so tightly.” 

The oldest let go of his son, eyes wide, glaring at the shortest boy before him. Minho rushed forward, pulling Sanghyeok close to him, standing in front of him, as though trying to shield him, which in any other case might have been comical due to his stature, but Sanghyeok only let out a satisfied sigh, leaning into Minho, hand gripping the large shirt tightly. 

“This gets better and better. So he even befriended a homeless child?!” 

Minho was about to blow a fuse. Sure, he wasn’t dressed nicely. He wasn’t rich by any means. But to have this man insult him and his income was almost too much. Minho worked hard for everything he had and for someone to disregard him and call him homeless was a huge insult to Minho’s character. 

“He isn’t homeless.” Kyungho growled, “And if you hadn’t confined Sanghyeok to your home all those years then maybe you’d still have an actual relationship.” Kyungho exclaimed, “So leave us alone. We don’t need you in our lives.” 

It looked like the older man wanted to say something else, wanted to continue arguing but by that point other people had noticed as well and began to look at their small group. He huffed and pulled the woman with him into the fancy restaurant, leaving the three university students behind. 

“Sanghyeok-ah… are you alright?” Kyungho rushed over to the slightly shorter boy, looking him over, gently grabbing his hand. 

The other nodded, still not having said a single word. His eyes wide behind his glasses, as though trying to take in the situation they’d just been in. He looked at Kyungho and moved forward into the tattooed mans arms. 

Minho felt bile rise in his throat. He’d wanted to go clear his head and yet here he was invading this private moment. Pushing himself into their business when he had nothing to do with them. It was as though he was forcefully trying to get them to like him, when they already had one another and clearly didn’t need Minho around. 

He was about to turn and walk away, hoping to squash the bubble of sadness in the pit of his stomach, when Sanghyeok moved away from Kyungho, only to pull Minho close to them as well. 

“You’re shaking…” The other stated, voice void of emotion… it was so much like Sanghyeok, Minho wanted to rip his hair out. 

For a second Minho let himself melt into their embrace and enjoy the warmth, only to remember that he didn’t belong between them. He wanted to pull away and apologize for how he’d reacted, but Kyungho also held him in place. 

“Thank you!” Minho wasn’t sure who had said it, if it was Sanghyeok or Kyungho but he couldn’t help but sigh happily and lean into their touch, letting himself have this moment in their arms. He let himself think that they were his and he was theirs. 

Finally they all pulled apart, Sanghyeok and Kyungho awfully close to one another, but neither letting go of Minho either, keeping him close. 

“Thanks for jumping in there.” Kyungho grinned, “I hadn’t even noticed how hard he was holding him.” 

Minho couldn’t help but blush feeling like a pathetic little school girl. His hand moved up to his pierced ear, tugging at the extravagant new ring he’d gotten from Kyungho a week ago. It had become a nervous habit of his to play with the jewelry over the past few months that he’d had it. 

“Has it happened before?” Minho turned to Sanghyeok who looked slightly uncomfortable of the younger boys stare. 

He didn’t say anything which was answer enough for Minho to know that Sanghyeok’s father might have been worse than his own. He wanted to protect the taller, make sure he knew nothing like that would ever happen again. 

One reason why Minho was so desperate to become a teacher was to help children. To be there for them when their families failed them. His own high school music teacher had been someone he looked up to, since Minho didn’t have anyone else. 

He hoped one day to become such a teacher to someone as well. 

“Let’s get out of here…” Kyungho finally whispered, tugging at Sanghyeok and Minho, pulling them with him to the GS25 that Minho had just been heading towards. The crowds in the streets had thinned out, many people having gone home. 

Kyungho got three cups of noodles and some kimbap, while Minho and Sanghyeok sat in a corner of the convenience store, waiting for the oldest to come back with their food. 

“You’re still shaking.” Sanghyeok stated, looking at Minho who was starting to feel the chill in the air. The GS25 wasn’t heated well making him shudder and pull his knees to his chest. His stomach growled, having forgone food for study time earlier in the day. 

A warm leather jacket wrapped around Minho who jumped at the feel, only to look up at Kyungho who grinned cheekily at the younger, sitting down in a t-shirt, his tattoos bright and colourful in the bright lights of the convenience store. 

“You won’t be cold?” Minho asked, taking the cup of instant noodles, waiting for them to get soggy. 

“With two beautiful men around me? Never.” Kyungho grinned. 

MInho choked on his own spit, eyes bugging out at the older mans words. What had he just heard? What did Kyungho mean by  _ two _ ?!

“Kyungho-yah!” Sanghyeok exhaled, “I thought we would bring it up slowly!” He leaned over the side of his chair and slapped at the others chest. 

“I couldn’t help myself. He looks so good in my jacket.” Kyungho defended himself, not even the slightest disturbed that he was practically  _ hitting _ on Minho while his boyfriend was right beside him. 

“What is going on?” Minho whispered, voice shaky. He looked between the two uncomfortably. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to think that maybe he had a chance with the two of them. He knew he wasn’t good enough for that so why were they joking around like that? Had his crush been too noticeable? 

“Well… we were thinking of you a lot.” Kyungho explained awkwardly, eyes darting to Sanghyeok who seemed lost for words as well, “And well we both like you? A lot? So we wanted to know if you liked us as well?” 

Minho felt the whole world stop. He knew this was a joke. This couldn't be real. Stuff like this didn’t just happen to someone like him. What a cruel joke they were playing on him. He didn’t think Sanghyeok and Kyungho were those kind of people. 

Without a word he stood up, ignoring the piping hot noodles before him, “I don’t appreciate you guys making fun of me like this.” Minho growled glaring at the two, “Please don’t joke around about things like that. I’m sorry if my feelings are wrong, but you could have just told me off, not make jokes about them like this.” He turned and stalked off. 

At least he wanted to. Bony fingers wrapped around his wrist and he was pulled back to the table, Sanghyeok also having gotten up, staring intently at the younger. 

“We wouldn’t joke about your feelings or our feelings.” Sanghyeok spoke in earnest. 

Minho looked at him, tried to find some sort of sign that the other was joking. That he was not being sincere at all and yet he couldn’t find anything at all. Sanghyeok was completely serious. Minho looked over to Kyungho, the other just as serious. 

“Why?” Minho whispered, voice low with confusion. 

“Because you fit with us so well.” Kyungho smiled, “And we realized that from the first moment you fainted on us.” 

Minho couldn’t help but bush at the embarrassing memory. 

“You’re the only one who makes my coffee right.” Sanghyeok added on, earning a confused chuckle from Minho. 

The shortest looked between the two, trying to find some sort of sign that they were just playing with him. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t even think something like this was possible. He didn’t know what love was or affection. He never had anyone  _ like _ him before and so to have these two guys show their affection so openly towards him was daunting. 

“So…? Will you go out with the both of us? We want to take you on dates and force feed you amazing food and help you out whenever you need it. We want to be there for you. You complete us.” Kyungho explained. 

Minho was at a loss for words. His dreams were coming true. The things that had bothered him for weeks on end, these feelings he had tried to squash were being reciprocated and he didn’t know how to react. In none of his fantasies had the others actually said yes to dating him. 

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Minho stated, “I want to say yes… but I don’t know… I don’t know if I’m good enough…” He looked up at Sanghyeok, then over to Kyungho who frowned. 

“You’re enough.” Sanghyeok stated, “You’re perfect.” 

Minho sagged against the pair at the encouraging words. He felt like he belonged. He loved the affection and the safe feeling of being enveloped by the older guys. He knew he wanted this. He wanted to be selfish this one time and have them. He wanted both of them in his life. 

“Yes…” He whispered happily, enjoying the warmth of their embrace. 

For the first time in years Minho felt relaxed. He felt safe. He felt like he was home. In the arms of two complete opposites, he became the last missing piece of their puzzle. 

Finally, Minho had found where he belonged. 

Subconsciously he reached up, his finger tugging at the earring. He was so glad to have spent what little money he’d saved on this. Otherwise he’d have never met Sanghyeok or Kyungho… his boyfriends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. :) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please send me Kudos and Comments they're super motivating :) 
> 
> Or send me ideas/prompts to [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)


End file.
